The Musings of a Lupine
by W3R3W0LF666
Summary: Remus is at a loss for who to tell about the dream he had the other night, so he comes up with the perfect solution, or at least he thought he had. SB/RL-Slash.
1. The musings of a lupine

**Musings of a Lupine**

It was a dark dull night and rain pelted the Gryffindor common room windows. This combined with the crackling fire was the only sound that filled the room as all but one student had retired into the dorms for the night, or was it morning, Remus wasn't sure. If the windows were open he might be able to sniff out the time of day with the wolf that lay dormant inside him, but they weren't and it was nowhere near a full moon yet, so he'd either have to go to bed and accept it was too late for him to be up, or settle for being ignorant of the time.

Oh how he'd love to be to retire for the night, put his head to the pillow and rest, but something bothered him, much more than he'd like. If he closed his eyes and thought really hard he could almost hear it, the source of his discomfort, the soft, shallow breathing of Sirius Black.

Resting his elbow on the desk and placed his forehead in his hand he sighed longingly. He needed a way of getting the dark-haired temptation out of his system, even if it were only a temporary measure. Sighing again he rolled his eyes and as they came to rest he spotted an abandoned quill on the floor and for the first time that night he smiled to himself having had an idea.

He scrambled quietly upstairs to his trunk and pulled out a parchment and paper, then returning to his seat in the empty common room laid it out in front of him and started to scrawl, not caring for the scribbled form his handwriting had taken. And through the words below him, he relieved his desperate soul.

_I fear I might be losing my mind, or maybe under some curse and I don't know whom else to tell. Loves grip has me firmly in its claws and lust it's bed fellow has an equally tight hold. The object of this desire? Padfoot._

_The other night I dreamt, so long and so deep I thought it might be real. How I wish it was. I was standing in the moonlight, yes me in the moonlight, in moon-coloured robes. I felt a deep excitement well up inside, I looked around and I was at the centre of a group of marquees. A faceless official stood before me and I started to talk, even though he was the only one to hear I talked about Sirius. I noted his flaws first in the most light-hearted of manners, and then I recanted his good points, every single one, with meticulous detail. Then finally I spoke of my love for him, then, just as I thought no one would ever hear me or even care, a strong pair of arms wrapped around my chest and met their owner's elbows locking me in place._

"_Well, well Moony, I am good aren't I?" The silk voice whispered into my ear so close I could feel his breath. He kissed me on the cheek and I tilted my head around to see those wondrous eyes of his and instantly I was lost. He found me though, found my lips, and then his hands found my hips. He pulled away to speak, but the words seems so distant, and that was because they were from another time, another world. I'd awoken, leaving my lover behind._

It had actually worked, his heart somewhat lighter, yet now depression weighed heavily on him, but at least he felt tired enough to sleep. The fire had died and the rain lessened, but there was one thing left for him to do. He charmed the parchment and suddenly the ink seemed to disappear into it. He sealed it there with one solitary word. _Calxpes_.

Later that term, Sirius and Remus were studying in the dorms together, surrounded by spare parchment and quills, both broken and viable. As per usual Sirius' mind was wandering from the topic and Remus was making futile attempts to keep his concentration, yet all of them hopeless. Sighing and giving up finally Remus stretched out and made his way down to the common room where James and Peter were currently writing essays for the following day.

Sirius was about to follow when something jumped off the page at him from one of the open books. He grinned to himself as he proudly realised that he'd found the Latin for 'Padfoot'. "Hey Moony, guess what? Calxpes! That's me in Latin!" Suddenly one of the parchments in front of him started shifting and words formed on the page, curiously Sirius started to read. His eyes widened and jaw dropped slightly and that was how he remained transfixed until Lupin arrived to try and find out what on earth his friend was babbling about.

However it wasn't long before they were both standing dumbstruck and Remus realised Sirius had read his heart's desire.


	2. Silence Must be Heard

**Ok, so I got quite few requests to finish this lol - so here it is the next part - I hope this feels more finished to everyone and less cliffhanger-ish! Thanky uo for all the kind reviews last time around folks, each one is very much appriciated! I have an idea for a second part to this sotry so if people want to see it - let me know and I'll write it!**

**--**

**Silence Must Be Heard**

There was a period between the pair where no words were spoken, but the room felt louder than ever. Remus' shoulders dropped he felt like he lost it all, the dreams, the secret hopes; they were draining away into the castle walls and becoming nothing more than a memory. What would Sirius question now? What would Remus question within himself? Was every little thing he did for Sirius because he had a crush on him or was genuinely because he was good friend? He looked at the floor, unable to look at Sirius whilst he carried that shocked look.

All the worry and anguish that he had used the parchment to relieve had flooded back, but only this time it was worse. Tears glistened at the corner of his eyes, but he tried so hard to fight them back, Sirius wouldn't want to see him weak. Not that it mattered anymore. He cursed the parchment in his head them himself for being as careless as to leave it lying around or to write it in the first place.

After a few moments Sirius composed himself and strode over to where Lupin was standing. Remus stepped aside allowing his friend to pass him, but that wasn't what Sirius did. Instead he stopped so the two were side by side. Holding up the parchment at shoulder level he simply asked. "Well, well Moony, I am good aren't I?" a mischievous smile played on his lips.

"Sirius, I-" Lupin tried to explain then realised what Sirius had said and stopped, but before he start again or ask for some kind of clarification, Black put a finger to Remus' lips and hushed him softly. "Don't come up with a smart arsed excuse Moony, you'll ruin it." Lupin's brow furrowed as he tried to allow himself to believe what was happening, yet finding it difficult.

Black could see the conflict in his friend's eyes and felt compelled to quell it and as he leaned in to kiss Remus, the werewolf let himself go, and allowed himself to believe. Once more for what seemed like the second time, Black had found him.

First he felt Sirius' strong hand brush against his cheek, sending a shiver down his spine and dispersing throughout his entire nervous system jolting his body. As their lips touched there was another, this time stronger, but Remus relished it, enjoying the spark between them. The pair's movements became more furious and harsh. Their mouths now crushed together in a tight seal and tongues were exploring each other.

Both felt their body temperatures rise and their cheeks flush, Moony more so than Black. A cold breeze floated across Lupin's neck as Padfoot removed his hand and traced down the werewolf's neckline and further down still to his lips. As if Black were leading, Lupin mimicked the action, allowing Black to have full control of the situation, full control over him.

And as the animagni's hands wandered once more to Remus' thigh and on to his crotch, Lupin felt the wolf awake in inside him and growl fiercely. The pure animal lust fuelled him onwards. He took a tighter grip on Sirius and jilted him in closer still, the friction between them turning into sexual electricity. For the first time, he controlled the wolf and used it to fuel him onwards, giving him an extra boost.

This energy transferred to Sirius, who was equally as aroused. He smirked through the ferocious display and glanced back to the bed, steering the locked lovers towards it, until they landed clumsily on the sheets.

Both animals clawed at each others clothing, pulling it over their heads and wrenching them from each others legs haphazardly. The sound of popped stitches in the fabric could be heard, but neither cared nor heard the sound, both caught in their own agenda. It wasn't long before they hit flesh, leaving small scratches upon each other.

As the pair continued their lusty rampage, they made howling, dog-type noises, Sirius through pleasure and Lupin through instinct. Black saw the wolf flash more than once in his friend's eyes and help to control it, by fine tuning the ferocity in his passion. They controlled it and fed off it together.

Time had no meaning to the couple and in what seemed a short amount of time the afternoon passed them by and as it grew dark Remus was wrapped in Sirius' strong tree-like arms. Gazing out the window at the blackening sky. He sighed and rolled over to face an even more beautiful sight, Sirius, grinning at him. "You know what Padfoot?" Black stroked Lupin's shoulder silently asking him what. "You really are that good."


End file.
